


fire storm rising

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Metal Gear, metal gear solid v tpp
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: my ofc dingo goes with snake and a female soldier called ferret to rescue shabani and the man on fire is there. the female soldier says something that man on fire thinks dingo said and he knocks the female soldier and snake out then he tries to have his way with dingo but snake wakes up just in time. its in my ofc p.o.v





	

   **THIS IS THE MAN ON FIRE.**

 

 ****me snake and ferret went to the devils house to rescue shabani and bring him back to mother base where the other children were waiting for shabani to return. me and snake went inside and saw all the people laid on beds with earphones in a slit in their necks "snake what are they doing to these poor people?" I asked "I don't know but they're infected we cant risk saving them saving shabani is our main mission" said snake "ok lets go find him" I said hoping to find him. snake pulled a curtain back and he was laid on a bed but before snake could try and cut the straps tying him down we heard someone coming in, it was skull face.

 

skull walked up to a person laid on a bed and said something in a different language then skull face suddenly shot the guy, my eyes went wide poor guy at least he's in a better place instead of being put through whatever they were doing her then suddenly skull face noticed me and snake "you...you can burn with the rest of them" said skull face then a man covered in fire came out "shit run" shouted snake and we ran out and ferret came up to us and noticed the man on fire "what the fuck was that?" asked ferret "we don't know" I said so we had to find some way to stop him. I was running all over the place. suddenly I heard water splashing on the ground so I looked over at snake and ferret and they had shot the water tank down right on the man on fire and his fire had gone out so I went up to snake and ferret.

 

man on fire was on his knees and elbows with his head down and his arse was facing ferret "whoa for a evil guy he has a big dick I bet all the ladies love him" said ferret "what are you on about, why would you talk about his manhood?" I asked "yeah that's a bit weird even for you" said snake and  ferret looked down as if she was a kid stealing sweets from a shop. when I looked back at the man on fire to make sure he hadn't moved but he was stood back up and he was looking straight at me "snake what should we do he's up again?" I asked but before snake or ferret could answer the man on fire knocked them out then started walking towards me "it wasn't me that said anything about your you know what leave me alone" I shouted scared as hell then he threw something at the back of my legs so I fell and as I was about to get up man on fire came up to me and grabbed me.

 

"please let me go it wasn't me" I shouted but the man on fire just grunted and shucked me face down with my legs hanging down on a pile of wood I thought he was just gonna kill me then suddenly he stood between my legs I wondered what he was going to do till he grabbed my trousers and pants and pulled them down "please don't no no no no" I was shouting, screaming and hyperventilating then I heard him undo his zipper I was shaking and screaming but he grabbed me by the hips and started to push his manhood against me but before he could go any further I felt him move away so I quickly pulled my trousers and pants back up and slid to the floor crying and ferret came up to me and snake was fighting man on fire "dingo are you ok he didn't go right in did he?"  said ferret "no but he was about to though" I said crying and shaking.

 

snake managed to put the fire out and called the helicopter and the helicopter came just as man on fire was waking up and we were out of there after picking the horse up. when we got back to mother base snake took shabani's necklace to the kids to show he died and the kids cried their eyes out. mother base's medic came out when ocelot was told by ferret what happened to me and medic took me to the medic bay. I was in there for three months to make sure I was better. the whole mother base team brought me flowers and chocolates every Wednesday


End file.
